


full of you on this honeymoon, boo

by hinatella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight powerbottom yuuri undertones, viktor and yuuri unable to keep their hands off each other? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatella/pseuds/hinatella
Summary: Yuuri won't let Viktor step one foot outside of the cabana until he's been properly lathered up with sunscreen.(they never make it outside.)





	full of you on this honeymoon, boo

**Author's Note:**

> this is?? something i never imagined myself doing but i've always wanted to try my hand at writing That Good Lewd Shit™ so here i am with the help of some enabling pals.
> 
> as such, i'm popping my nsfw fic writing cherry please be gentle (○´艸｀)

“I’ve been waiting to do this with you for ages!” Viktor says, full of excitement, bursting with it, as he collects the things they need for the little beach excursion they have planned. And he isn’t lying; it was all he could talk Yuuri’s ear off about during their plane ride over here. He kept gushing about how he couldn’t wait to see these serene blue waves with Yuuri, lay on the soft white sand beaches, bask in the sun and cool off in the waters, all while never letting go of Yuuri’s hands once. He said all this, while clutching tightly to it, newly placed wedding ring glinting like a star on his finger.

And Yuuri laughed at how silly, how _cute_ , he was, like a puppy. He’s excited to get to spend this time away with Viktor. (He’s also interested in seeing just how long they can go with holding hands. Yuuri is stubborn and determined to a fault, and Viktor is made of sap. They’ll make a valiant effort.)

“What do you want to do once we’re outside, Yuuri?” Viktor asks him, picking up the tote bag once he’s added in the last folded towel that they need. The breeze that’s sweeping through the cabana’s large window is tugging at his sunlit hair. It makes Viktor look ethereal. Yuuri cannot believe he’s married to him now.

Yuuri stops to just—look at him for a second, to really take him in, as if he hadn’t had the chance to do that for the past several months. As if he won’t get the chance to do that for several months more. It never gets old. He loves loves _loves_ him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor laughs in that breathless way, small smile on his lips, letting Yuuri know that he knows exactly what’s going through his mind. “Come on, you can stare at me all you want once we set up out on the sand.”

It’s a little harder to snap out of his Viktor-induced reverie than Yuuri would like to admit. He blinks his eyes multiple times, peers at Viktor again and the way the sunlight filters in through the cloth of the tent and onto his pale skin— 

“You didn’t put on sunscreen, did you?” Yuuri chastises mildly, clicking his tongue and all. “We aren’t going to walk out of that door until you do.”

“Oh!” Viktor peers down at his exposed skin, the only thing keeping him modest being the speedo he’s wearing, the one bit of swimwear he thought to bring on the honeymoon. Yuuri is one-hundred-percent sure he left his swim trunks behind on purpose.

(Yuuri opted to wear swim trunks and a sheer beach cover up himself. Which is, yeah, unnecessary, when he thinks about the fact that Viktor rented out this entire stretch of beach for their honeymoon. But Yuuri loved the novelty of it, and Viktor is nothing if not indulgent of Yuuri’s little wishes.)

(Viktor’s also just incredibly extra, full stop.)

Viktor sets the bag back down again and rummages through another to search for the sunscreen. 

“Can you put in on for me, love?” he asks once it’s in hand. Yuuri is beginning to think that Viktor purposely forgot to put on sunscreen, too, just to get the gratification of having Yuuri’s hands on him. 

Yuuri humors him, smiling while rolling his eyes and plucking the bottle out of Viktor’s hand. He immediately gets to work, squeezing some onto his palm, tossing it to the bed, and rubbing the cream between his palms.

“What would I do without my husband?” Viktor says wistfully, a hand dramatically pressed against his forehead.

“You’d turn into an overgrown lobster, that’s what,” Yuuri answers. He starts vigorously applying it on every bit of skin he can reach: his forehead and cheeks and the reddened tip of his nose, and across the expanse of his wide, broad shoulders that Yuuri loves draping his arms over. He gets lost in it, taking care to slather Viktor until he’s sunproof, circles around him so he can spread his fingers across his strong back and over the taunt skin of his abdomen. Yuuri bites his lip on a smile as he trails his fingers along the little fine silver hairs underneath his navel, slow slow slowly, wonders just how far he can push it before Viktor says something—

“Ah,” Viktor hums, something low that feels like liquid honey settling over Yuuri’s own skin. When did Yuuri start sweating? “I think that should be enough, kotyonok.” Viktor moves away from Yuuri’s hands, much to Yuuri’s disappointment, and swipes the sunscreen from the bed. “Let me do you now.”

“But I already put some on this morning—”

“That was two hours ago, Yuuri, it’s better safe than sorry. We wouldn’t want you turning into a lobster, yes?”

Yuuri supposes that Viktor is right. With a huff, he turns around and lets Viktor work, and, _mm_ , Viktor’s hands are like magic, a deity that Yuuri wouldn’t mind praying to with the way it glides smooth across his skin. Viktor slides the sheer cover from Yuuri’s shoulders—it’s a whisper as it cascades to the floor—and he hums happily as he works his hands into Yuuri’s back, massaging little circles into the muscles here.

“You’re so much more lax here, solnyshko,” Viktor notes as he massages into the space between his neck and shoulders. “You’re rarely this loose at home.”

Yuuri’s tongue feels like liquid in his mouth; he forgets how to speak for all of two minutes, can only manage little moans that he lets slip past his lips freely and unabashed until he remembers that his mouth and vocal chords exist. “It’s nice. Being here with you. I can forget about all of my worries for a little while.”

He feels it—the moment Viktor steps right into his personal space, slinks his body right up against Yuuri’s back as he rubs his angelic hands over Yuuri’s shoulder. His breath is molten hot as he whispers into Yuuri’s ear, “We’re here to spend some much needed alone time together. Let go, _Yuuu_ ri.” And _oh_ , Viktor says this name in that _way_ that tugs at Yuuri’s chest terribly, makes him weak in the knees and heavy in his heart, and in this moment, makes the honey that’s dripping over him permeate his skin and dip low, low, lower— 

Yuuri is only narrowly aware of Viktor’s hands slipping past the waistband of his shorts, and he doesn’t take notice until Viktor is rubbing his hands against Yuuri’s ass.

He laughs, half-heartedly swapping at Viktor’s arm. “I’m not planning on stepping out on the beach naked, Vitya.”

“No?” Viktor’s low, rumbly voice that does things to Yuuri’s insides says, spearing straight into his sensitive ear. It makes Yuuri shiver. “We could absolutely do that, you know.” His hands _squeezes_ , kneads at Yuuri’s plump flesh like he’s trying to massage the kinks out. “No one would see.”

Yuuri hums in consideration, sliding his arms back to link them around Viktor’s neck. They _could_ … But Yuuri knows from past experience (i.e. yesterday) that the sand gets everywhere, that isn’t something that he wants to deal with later. He’s about to voice this, opens his mouth to say something, but then Viktor’s finger is drifting between Yuuri’s cheeks and brushing against his asshole. The full body shiver that Yuuri does could rock the cabana off it’s foundation.

“Vit _ya_ ,” Yuuri gasps. 

He feels Viktor’s sly grin against his neck.

In that moment, Yuuri tosses their beach plans right out of the open window.

He turns on his heels lightning-fast, takes satisfaction in the surprised expression on Viktor’s face before he curls his hands into Viktor’s silky smooth hair and tugs his head down to kiss him. Hard.

Viktor’s hand grapples onto Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri sucks and licks and bites at Viktor’s perfect lips like it’s the only thing he knows how to do. It is, in that instant, as all of his attention is zeroed in on the the feel of Viktor’s lips molding pliant against his own.

Yuuri hums a little as he presses a hand against Viktor’s chest, but Viktor must take this to mean that Yuuri wants to stop kissing and no—no, he can’t have that. He needs Viktor’s mouth _here_ , consuming his, needs to feel the salacious smack of their lips and the heady gasps and groans Viktor keeps puffing against his wet mouth. It’s like coolant against the heated skin.

He feels it more than he hears it, Viktor’s giggles against his lips. “Solnyshko, you can’t have both.”

“ _Bed,”_ is what Yuuri manages to mouth against his mouth as he presses incessant hands against Viktor’s chest, blindly steering him in the direction of the warm sheets they’d just slept in hours before. He’s fully intent on having both.

With great reluctance, though, he has to pull away from Viktor’s lips as Viktor gracelessly falls back against the bed. He’s a mess of limbs like this, mouth slick and red and kiss-swollen, eyes shining with the sun rays sinking into them, a full body flush like blossomed petals dusting over his skin. Yuuri licks his lips when his gaze lands on the only piece of clothing shielding Viktor from decency and the obvious growing tent there.

“Are you going to stare all day?” Viktor teases him, smirking. He’s _gorgeous_.

“We have all day,” Yuuri chimes back with a coy smile. He crawls onto the bed anyway, straddling Viktor’s hips and wasting no time in grinding down _hard_ in his lap. Viktor gasps, throws his head back the way Yuuri knew he would, and Yuuri has to fight down the spark that’s setting his skin ablaze to focus on filling Viktor’s neck with kisses, on a mission to add to the marks that are already there from yesterday.

He loves this, getting the chance to take care of Viktor for once when it’s all Viktor does for him on any given day. Yuuri may not be able to shower Viktor in a million gifts, or rent out whole beaches, or buy a star and name it after him (not that Viktor has. But he would.), but he can do this, reduce Viktor to little more than putty underneath him, watch him slowly but surely lose the ability to form words like he does to Yuuri just by existing and making his presence known.

Yuuri’s hips don’t stop moving in Viktor’s lap, not that Viktor seems to mind, with his large hands pressing into Yuuri’s ass to coax him on. He’s slipping his fingers into the waistband again, tugging at it wordlessly. Yuuri lets him, pulling away from his neck and lifting his hips so Viktor can tug his swim trunks down. The breeze he feels like a phantom hand, cool against his heated erection. 

Though it’s nothing like the feeling of Viktor’s actual, warm hand on him, giving his cock a few quick strokes that make Yuuri want to collapse right then and there, the shivers running through him shaking his body off-kilter.

“Mm _mmn_ , _Vitya,”_ Yuuri drawls in Viktor’s ear. He moans on each stroke, absently rocking his body in time with the movement of Viktor’s hand. The way that Viktor is looking at him, like he wouldn’t dare look away, like he can’t get enough, like Yuuri is the most divine thing on this planet, seductive sassy shy thing that he is, like he’s fallen in love ten times over—it’s so much so _much_ , too much for Yuuri to handle.

Dribbles of pre-cum slide from Yuuri’s slit and onto Viktor’s hand, and that’s when Viktor decides to stop moving altogether, much to Yuuri’s disappointment.

Yuuri is about to pout at him when he witnesses, _god_ , Viktor shamelessly licking Yuuri’s pre-cum from his fingers. He has to close his eyes and squeeze the base of his cock to keep from slipping right then and there. Viktor is a force of nature and his stamina is shot.

“Get the—” Yuuri pants, gesturing to the side table. He doesn’t bother finishing his sentence. Viktor catches on easily enough, sitting up to get the lube—jostling Yuuri in his lap and making him squirm with want, and, _oh,_ he fucking wants, can’t help the way his body twitches with the friction of his dick against Viktor’s skin. He uncaps it as quickly as he can, fumbling with the tiny travel sized bottle all the while, and pours a generous amount onto Yuuri’s waiting hand.

With quick, impatient fingers, Yuuri rubs the lube in his hands so it’s lukewarm while Viktor slides his own swimwear down his legs and tosses them into the abyss. Yuuri bites his bottom lip as he takes the sight of Viktor in, _again_. He’ll never get over this, having someone amazing as Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov here in his bed, flushed down to his toes, lips parted on quiet sounds of pleasure that’s barely audibly over the slick sound of the lube between Yuuri’s fingers.

Finally, _finally_ , Yuuri takes their erections in his lubed up hand, tests one stroke that has them both feeling an out of body experience. Yuuri _keens_ as he moves his hand in torturously, _excruciatingly_ languid motions, and Viktor can do nothing except sit back and clutch onto Yuuri’s waist for dear life, along for the ride. 

Yuuri gets lost in it, in the sounds of slick fluid as the lube mixes with their pre-cum, in the sounds of Viktor, a panting, moaning mess beneath him, in the feeling of Viktor’s strong thighs quivering against his skin, in the way that Viktor grips at Yuuri’s skin so hard it leaves marks when Yuuri’s hand picks up the pace. His own eyes are rolling to the back of his head, mouth hanging open on babbling words as he continues.

“Vitya, Vit _ya_ , god, you’re so good, so good, so fucking good—”

“Yuu _ri_ ,” Vitya moans it, and Yuuri _feels_ it; the sounds of his name desperate on Viktor’s tongue makes something hot and heavy curl in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. He’s already so, so close.

“Give it to me, Vitya,” Yuuri demands, though the effect of it is lost when it’s a drawled out moan that sounds far away to his own ears. He doesn’t know what he’s saying at this point, and if this were any other point in time, he’d be beyond embarrassed. But this is Viktor, his Vitya, his husband who he loves so much his heart is full with it. Viktor always makes him feel so _full_.

“Give it to me, I _want you_ , want your cock in me—”

“Oh, _fuck_ , kotyonok—”

Viktor is coming before Yuuri realizes, before he meant for it to happen. He’d gotten so taken by the pleasure that he barely has time to open his eyes and witness the view he’s seen dozens of times already: the blue’s of Viktor’s eyes as he tries, desperately, to keep his gaze on Yuuri through his orgasm, but the force of it is always too much, and he squeezes them shut as he convulses with shudder after shudder that manages to rock Yuuri in his lap.

Yuuri watches him come down from his high as he slips his messy hand away from the space between their bodies, watches him as he opens his eyes and gives that lazy smile that tugs oh, so harshly at Yuuri’s heart.

“How fast can you get it up again,” Yuuri asks. He already knows the answer. Viktor knows what he means when he asks.

“ _Wow,_ Yuuri, what happened to spending the day by the shore?”

“That plan’s been postponed,” Yuuri grins. He licks at one of his fingers dotted with cum and stares straight at Viktor for good measure. He’s out for _murder_ with a bounty on Viktor’s heart. “Mmm, I really want you in me right now, Vitya.”

Viktor slides his hands from Yuuri’s waist, to the small of his back and over the tops of his ass and back again, reverent and full of heady love. “Anything you want, love.”

✦ 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist) for beta-reading this you're amazing!! ♥
> 
> catch me on  
> twitter: [@hinatella](https://twitter.com/hinatella)  
> tumblr: @[hinatella](http://hinatella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
